


four gifts for a witch

by Felikid



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captivity, Gen, Immortality, Lime's death is mentioned only in passing, based on the fact that Wilardo is older than Lime, nothing graphic but you all know how Lime's backstory is, witches didn't lead the best lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid
Summary: Early into eternity, Wilardo spots some witches as he carries a basket of limes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	four gifts for a witch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own post in which i freak out because Wilardo is 500 and Lime is 410. You have no proof it didn't happen.

One day, when Wilardo was just 90 and not quite so weary yet, Wilardo walked through a town.

Now, during this time, things weren't good. People preached of the "good old days" however much they wished, but those people likely didn't mean medieval times. 

Because in those times, there were witches. Wilardo pitied them, truly he did, but even if he wasn't tired of life quite yet (that would come with another two hundred years), he had enough of other people. Get your hopes up only so they can fall further.

No, he would not help them, could not, he told himself. What was one man to do against such a staple of entertainment? Look at those disgusting witches, buy our rotten tomatoes to throw at them! No, if Wilardo helped them, he would get thrown in the cage himself. Who knew what people would do to someone like him.

However, as he passed them in the town's centre, he couldn't help but look. He bit into one of the limes he bought as he felt a gaze rest on him.

One of the witches cowered on the floor, her eyes turned up and up from dirt to his fruit. Poor thing must think it the height of luxury. She was so young. Her face marked her as an adult but he wagered he could count her bones from here. Short, too. Likely for the same reason. 

She appeared older than Wilardo. He didn't appreciate the irony. A short life filled with misery? A long life stacked with disappointment? Which was worse, he wondered. 

Tears gathered in her eyes like it often did with witches. Didn't cry though, would make people want to hurt her more. Witches didn't cry. Wilardo didn't either. Perhaps both of them had no more tears to shed.

The lime turned sour in his mouth and he swallowed a last bite. How did people enjoy keeping witches again? Maybe it's a nobility thing, those people were impossible to comprehend.

Just when he wanted to wander on, a rock hit the poor witch watching him. Her cheek reddened and a single tear escaped her eyes.

There were still some limes left in his basket.

He reached back. The witch flinched. He stepped closer to the cage, as close as he dared, and when the witch closed her eyes, he placed the lime in front of her.

Others glared at him, filled to the brim with judgement. Well, perhaps their feelings were emptier than Wilardo's.

But maybe, this would mean something. Maybe this little witch could have something nice before she died. Because she would die, and soon.

The witch opened her eyes unscathed. She stared at the fruit in disbelief and their eyes met once again.

With a single nod, he turned and left.

He wouldn't deny feeling the tiniest spark when he heard the witch gasp in delight.

Ah, but she would die soon. The lime was the first and last gift she ever received.

Perhaps death would be the second.

  
One day, in a mansion, when Wilardo is 500, 1000, neither or both or somewhere in between, Wilardo spots a demon. 

She hides in the fantasy spaces in a candy house, and on a day that does not happen, has not happened, will not happen, he finds her.

Lime, she says her name is, and though she adorns herself with ribbons and an air of joy, Wilardo pities her.

A short life filled with misery? A long life stacked with disappointment?

Wilardo thinks fate gifted her both.

**Author's Note:**

> Lime is such a tragic character and Wilardo is also a tragic character and everyone in Witch's Heart is a tragic character and I have feelings about all of them.
> 
> The four gifts from the title are:  
> 1) a lime  
> 2) death  
> 3) a short life filled with misery  
> 4) a long life stacked with disappointment
> 
> Poor Lime. When will she learn that every person has their own suffering to bear and trying to compare it to those of others is no use at all? That there are so many different ways to be hurt that no two are worse than the other? 
> 
> I have very many feelings about Wilardo as well, how he spent 500 years alone, never getting close to anyone and forever in fear he will be betrayed again, emotion slowly draining away as he tires of life until his only desire becomes death... He is the only one who ever gets his wish granted in canon and it makes me so very emotional
> 
> I can't remember if Wilardo ever meets Lime in canon _but_ there are a bazillion loops we don't get to see so this is canon until proven otherwise


End file.
